DANCE OR SING PART 2
by auliahyukmin
Summary: .


DANCE OR SING (?) "PART 2"

Setelah menerima sms dari Key Hyone……..

"Haduuuh, yasudah laah.." keluh Hyoon Min karena dia kesal Key Hyone tidak bisa mengikuti kursus hari itu.

Setelah berganti baju dan bersiap siap, dia menghubungi Sae Eun untuk bersama sama pergi ke kursus menyanyi itu.

"Sae Eun, aku pergi bersamamu ya, Key Hyone tidak bisa mengikuti kursus menyanyi hari ini." Ucap Hyoon Min lewat telephone.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan kerumahmu dulu untuk menjemputmu, ya!" jawab Sae Eun.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Sae Eun datang.

"Hyoon Min, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sae Eun kepada Hyoon Min .

"Ya, baiklah, ayo!" jawab Hyoon Min.

"Tae Rha juga tidak bisa mengikuti kursus, katanya dia sedang ada acara keluarga." Jelas Sae Eun.

Setelah sampai ke tempat kursus tersebut, mereka langsung masuk kelas karena sudah terlambat.

Tetapi, Hyoon Min tidak melihat Kuyhyun disana. Kyuhyun adalah satu satunya teman laki laki Hyoon Min di tempat kursus tersebut. Lalu Hyoon Min penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk.

"Sae Eun, apakah kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Hyoon Min kepada Sae Eun

"Ah, aku tudak tahu, memangnya kenapa? Kau khawatir ya padanya?" ucap Sae Eun.

"Hah? Aku? Khawatir? Tidaaak.. aku tidak khawatir, aku hanya menanyakannya." Jawab Hyoon Min sambil malu malu.

"Yasudah,yasudah, sebaiknya kita kembali memperhatikan pelajarannya saja! " kata Sae Eun.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, ada seseorang yang menghampiri kelas Hyoon Min. Ternyata seseorang tersebut ingin memberi tahu tentang mengapa Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikuti kursus hari ini.

"Selamat siang pak, maaf mengganggu, saya adalah supir Kyuhyun, hari ini, dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena sakit." Ucap laki laki yang baru saja datang itu.

"Oh, iya. Sampaikan padanya, semoga lekas sembuh ya.." jawab guru itu.

"Hah? Kyuhyun sakit? Mengapa dia? Sakit apa ya?" Hyoon Min pun bertanya tanya penasaran.

"Ehhm ehhm, sepertinya kamu khawatir sekali padanya?" Sae Eun pun memaini Hyoon Min.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak khawatir dengannya. Jangan mengada ada laah.." Hyoon Min mengelak.

"Alaaaah, sudahlaah.. Kalau memang suka bilang saja.." Ucap Sae Eun.

"Aaahh, sudahlaah.. kita kembali ke pelajaran saja.." Jawab Hyoon Min.

Setelah kursus menyanyi itu pun usai, mereka segera pulang kerumah masing masing.

Keesokan harinya, mereka mengikuti kursus dance kembali.

Setelah sampai di tempatnya..

"Hyoon Min, Key Hyone masih sakit ya?" Tanya Sae Eun kepada Hyoon Min.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya iya.." Jawab Hyoon Min.

"Yasudah, aku akan menelphonnya saja." Ucap Sae Eun.

Waktu Sae Eun mencoba menelphon Key Hyone, karena di tempat kursus tersebut sangat berisik, akhirnya Sae Eun keluar untuk menelphone Key Hyone.

"Yoboseyo.. Key Hyone, apakah kau hari ini masih tidak bisa mnegikuti kursus?" Tanya Sae Eun di dalam telephone.

"Iya, aku masih sakit. Badanku masih serasa tidak enak." Jawab Key Hyone.

"Yasudah, semoga cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Sae Eun kepada Key Hyone.

Setelah menutup telephone nya, Sae Eun tidak sengaja menumbur seorang laki laki yang memakai topi berwarna biru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kelihatan terburu buru masuk kedalam.

"Aww, sakit.." Keluh Sae Eun kesakitan kerana tertumbur laki laki tadi.

"Miaaan.. " Jawab laki laki tersebut.

"Hey, kalo jalan pakai matamu itu!!!!" Ucap Sae Eun kesal.

"Maaf, aku kan sudah meminta maaf.." Ujar laki laki tersebut sambil memperlihatkan mukanya kepada Sae Eun.

"aaaa….aaaa…." Sae Eun pun meliahat laki laki tersebut dengan serius dan sepertinya Sae Eun terpanah dengan laki laki tersebut.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam saja? Aku minta maaf. Apakah kau masih kesal denganku?" Tanya laki laki tersebut.

"Hah? Yaah yaah.. aa.. aku memaafimu kok.." Jawab Sae Eun dengan tersendak sendak.

"Yasudah, ngomong ngomong kau anak baru yang kemarin itu kan?" Tanya laki laki itu.

"Iya, memang. " jawab Sae Eun.

"Mmmhh… siapa namamu?" Tanya laki laki itu lagi.

"Namaku Sae Eun.. CHO SAE EUN…" Jawab Sae Eun dengan wajah yang tersenyum senyum.

"Ohh,, nama yang baguuss.. Namaku Sung Min. LEE SUNG MIN.." Jelas laki laki tersebut.

"Ohh, . Namamu juga bagus.." Ucap Sae Eun.

"haha, terima kasih.. Sebaiknya kita masuk bersama saja.." ajak Sung Min.

"Hah? Iya iya…" Jawab Sae Eun kesenangan.

Setelah masuk, Hyoon Min kebingungan melihat Sae Eun yang datang bersama seorang laki laki..

Hyoon Min langsung menanyakannya kepada Sae Eun. 

"Hey, Sae Eun.. itu siapa?" Tanya Hyoon Min kepada Sae Eun.

Sae Eun pun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Sae Eun!!! Kalau ditanya itu jawab.." Ucap Hyoon Min kesal.

"Hah? Apa? Kau menanya padaku?" Ujar Sae Eun terkejut.

"Iyaa.. dari tadi aku berbicara denganmuu.. Siapa laki laki itu?" Tanya Hyoon Min kembali.

"Ohh, itu. Laki laki itu bernama Sung Min. LEE SUNG MIN." Jawab Sae Eun sambil tersenyum senyum.

"Ohh, Sung Min.. Kau suka ya padanya?" Ucap Hyoon Min.

"Hah? Tidak laaah.." Kata Sae Eun.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum senyum seperti itu?" Ucap Hyoon Min lagi.

"Tidaaak, aku tidak tersenyum.." Ujar Sae Eun.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Eh, Ket Hyone masih sakit?" Tanya Hyoon Min.

"Ya, dia masih sakit" Jawab Sae Eun.

"Ayo semuaa, kemarii.. kita akan mulai.." Ujar Minho, pelatih dance.

"Yaak, semua.. kemarin kan sudah diberi tahu gerakan yang harus dihafal. Kita mulai dari Henry." Kata Soohyung.

Kemudian Henry memulai gerakannya dilanjutkan Taemin, Sung Min dan Yoona, ketika giliran Eunhyuk, Hyoon Min pun kembali tercengang melihat gerakan yang baegitu indah dari Eunhyuk.

"WAW!! " Begitulah yang hanya diucapkan Hyoon Min terus menerus di dalam hati.

"Yaak, Eunhyuk.. Gerakanmu sungguh bagus. Pelajari itu kembali dan pelajari terus menerus suapaya gerakanmu tambah bagus lagi." Ujar Soohyung kepada Eunhyuk.

Setelah mereka semua mendapat giliran, waktunya pulang kerumah.

Dijalan, Hyoon Min bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya sangan terkejut…..

To Be Continued :D


End file.
